


Slap

by cowbrain



Category: Original Work, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, WoD, World of Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowbrain/pseuds/cowbrain
Summary: Some drabble between two OC's; Tsavo and co get back from a mission.





	

" Bravo! Wonderful! That went great, really! Truly! Word spreads fast here, I've heard the news already! Those werewolves were sent running with their tails between their legs! Their whimpers could be heard for miles!" Travis clapped, the noise echoing through the main hall. Our heroes stood, exhausted from their task; all but one.  
A giant wiped his bloodied knuckles on his shirt, crimson streaking the white fabric. He beamed, peeking up at his master through his eyelashes. He was almost humming.  
The clicking of heels was the only other thing audible in the room for a few moments as Travis descended the stairs. He was unusually tidy- shoes shined and suit pressed- as he pulled on a pair white gloves, unsoiled by the grime of day to day living. A rare occasion, even for him.  
Tsavo took notice immediately, eyeing the man with slight suspicion. Still, he stood at attention, awaiting the usual praise that came with a mission done right.  
" Yes, you all did marvelously today," Travis spoke, commanding the attention of everyone in the parlor, " Except for you, Tsavo."  
The smile fell from the Promethean's face immediately, it instead taking on the appearance of a kicked puppy. He lost composure , his shoulders slumping forward as he hunched, his feelings hurt and his ego bruised. Travis' heart ached and he wanted nothing more to scoop the beast in his arms and smother him in kisses, but his face remained unchanging, granite among sandstone. He didn't make eye contact, instead bringing his attention forward to inspect the cuff of his satin glove.  
" As expected, you must be punished." he nodded as if making an important decision, his cold, calculating gaze shifting to Tsavo. Suddenly, a wink, subtle as it ever was but still present. Gears turned in Tsavo's mind.  
" Ah..." he started, but was interrupted as a flash of white struck his cheek. His head snapped with the motion. Silence fell heavy on the room and Tsavo was expertly aware that all eyes were on him. He inhaled deeply, suddenly quite aware of what this was truly about. His chest fell as he exhaled, shifting his sights back to his master. He gave a curt nod, straightening his posture.  
" That thing you did? You know the one. I trust you not make that mistake again." Travis spoke as he slipped the glove back on his hand, a streak of red staining the material. Not Tsavo's blood, but a leftover from the fight prior.  
" Yes, master," Tsavo nodded. The glove left a red print on his cheek, but a faint smile graced his features, his gaze like putty as it took in his master in full. A shudder ran through him as his face suddenly burned scarlet, " I will do better next time. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> The campaign this takes place in is very much an AU to the characters. Tsavo is a Promethean, and he doesn't really feel pain like humans. It's more of the gesture itself that hurts him!


End file.
